


you make me happy (whether you know it or not)

by fernykins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, MY FIRST RYDEN, Prompt Fill, but cute, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernykins/pseuds/fernykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super quick prompt fill for "Is there a reason you never say my first name?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me happy (whether you know it or not)

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The blazing sun sat low, painting the sky a myriad of oranges and pinks. The two boys lie unassuming in the soft grass in the local park, talking in low voices and occasionally bursting into bright laughter. 

Ryan and Brendon had been there for who knows how long, they lost track of time 15 in-jokes ago. 

"So I've been thinking," Ryan muttered after a lull in conversation. A soft hum came from beside him, willing him to continue. "Is there a reason you never say my first name?"

Brendon rolled over onto his side with a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"What's my name, Brendon?"

"Ross, idiot." Brendon flopped back down with a wide grin.

Ryan elbowed the boy in his ribs, laughing as Brendon faked injury, over-exaggeratedly squirming and wincing. "Really though, why do you do that?"

Brendon settled back down, scrunching his face up in thought. "I don't know, I just do."

"That's not an answer, asshole."

"Hey! I don't know. I guess it's just because everyone calls you George and that's boring."

Ryan turned to his friend, confusion painted across his face, "My friends call me Ryan, though."

Brendon sighed in response, as he tried to gather his thoughts up as best he could. "Yeah but, you don't get it. You're George Ryan Ross the third. The THIRD, Ross. You're like. You're too," he said before waving his hand around in place of finishing his sentence.

"Too what, Urie?" 

Brendon took a deep breath before responding quietly with "... Too special. You're too special to be another George and I know you too well to use Ryan. That name is just for people you don't hate."

Something gentle and sweet settled in the pit of Ryan's stomach. "Oh." He replied when his breath caught up with him. "Well... In that case I guess you can, like, keep calling me Ross then. I like it. It's nice." He continued softly.

"Yeah?" Brendon said, with a hint of something more to come in his voice.

"Yeah."

Ryan (or Ross) slowly inched his hand closer to where Brendon's was lying between them and linked their pinky fingers. That warm feeling washed over both of them, and Ryan felt something he thought he never would as Brendon tangled their fingers together properly, looked at him with a spark in his eyes and whispered

"Yeah."


End file.
